Slow Poison Love
by DivaDiamond
Summary: It's crazy how a person can make you feel so many emotions. You can't even explain it! Italic- Taylor's flashback
1. Poison

Poison

You're bad for me.  
I clearly get it.  
I dont see how something good could come from loving you.  
The death of me must be your mission.  
Cause with every hug and kiss youre snatching every bit of strength that Im gon need to fight off the inevitable.  
And its a heartbreaking situation Im up in but I cant control.

_Taylor was pushed against the wall by Chad. Chad grabbed her by her ass and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kisses down her neck as he inserts himself into her. She gasped then maoned. This wasn't thier first time together like this but everytime felt like the first. Each time Chad became more aggresive and rough. _

_"This feels so good...." Taylor managed to say._

_Chad_ _rammed into her making Taylor arch her back. Taylor moaned loudly. Taylor could feel herself close to the edge. Chad speeds up for the last time. Taylor closes her eyes and relaxes to catch her breath as Chad spilled his hot seeds inside her. Chad soon catches his breath, too._

Youre just like poison.  
Slowly moving through my system breaking all of my defenses with time.  
Youre just like poison, and I just dont get it.  
How could something so deadly feel so right?  
Im not sure of what to do.  
Its a catch twenty-two?  
Cause the cure is found in you.  
I dont want it but I do.  
Youre just like poison.  
My affliction, Im addicted I cant lie.  
Kiss me one more time before I die.

_Chad was becoming frustrated with Taylor. He grabbed her and kissed her hard. _

_"What the fuck are you doing?"_

_"I'm giving you what you want!"_

_Taylor didn't say anything. Chad kissed Taylor roughly, making her fall on the bed. He kissed down her neck. He practically ripped Taylor's clothes off and his own. He kissed her went down to her most sensitive area. He licked her clit making her scream. He continues with his torture, sucking and licking. _

_"Oh Chad!" Taylor screamed. She was trying to maintain her breathing. Chad comes back up to her lips kissing her. She could taste herself and him. Taylor tensed up, feeling his hand travel down her side. He slowly inserts his finger into her. She gasped. She arched her back then laid flat. _

You aint right, take me high, then that high, it subsides, and my body flatlines.  
Then you come to revive.  
Wait, wait, wait, Im alive, but how long will it last?  
Will it all come crashing down?  
How many doses am I needing now?  
Whats the prognosis?  
Will you be around?  
Or am I just another victim of an assassin that broke my heart down.

_He inserts another finger, torturing her more. Taylor tried not to cry out. After Chad was satisfied with that he got on top of Taylor and rammed into her hard. Taylor screamed then moaned. Chad began at a slow pace. Then his pace increases. _

_"Chad.....please...."_

_At a moment Taylor wanted him to stop. Chad wasn't paying any mind to Taylor's cries. Chad thrust into her deeper. Tears fell from her face. She knew that he wanted him but.....this was just going to far. She felt pain and pleasure. You could only hear Taylor's moans, screams, and the headboard hitting the wall. Chad flips Taylor over on her knees. He got behind her and thrust into her. Taylor gripped the sheets not knowing how long she could keep up with this. He pounds into her over and over as she climaxed over and over. Chad continued his rough torture pounding through her orgasm. _

_Chad makes Taylor get on her back again as he lifted her legs up higher as he go deeper. He thrusts himself into her faster making the headboard hit the wall harder and the sound louder then it did at first. _

_What felt like hours and hours of pure pain, torture, and pleasure, finally came to an end as Chad pounds into Taylor for the last time, spilling his hot seeds into her. Taylor felt soreness in between her legs. _

Baby, youre just like poison.  
Slowly moving through my system breaking all of my defenses with time.  
Youre just like poison, and I just dont get it.  
How could something so deadly feel so right?  
Im not sure of what to do.  
Its a catch twenty-two?  
Cause the cure is found in you.  
I dont want it but I do.  
Youre just like poison.  
My affliction, Im addicted I cant lie.  
Kiss me one more time before I die.

Taylor couldn't stand the fact that she was so into Chad. He tortured her. Her first time with him was a little awkward. She wasn't really ready for it. He was so rough. She tries to keep her mind off of Chad but it was just too difficult. She cared about him and she knew that in some way he cared about her. As much as she wanted to stay away from him at times, it was always something to bring her to him. It just couldn't be right. They couldn't be together only for sex. Taylor wasn't in her right mind. She didn't need Chad she wanted him. But she had this feeling that she did need him. She needed him to fill that lustful side of her.

Its just not my body (no).  
Its my mind.  
You dont know how many times I told myself this cant do (cant do).  
And that I dont need you (no I dont need you).  
Its so unfair (fair) that I find myself right back in your care (care).  
And whats good is that when youre not always there (there, there).  
You know that for my health, my health.  
Youre just like poison, whoa, whoa, whoa.  
Youre just like poison, whoa, whoa, whoa.

Taylor couldn't help it. What else could be said? She found herself falling in love with him even more. Whenever she was near him she had this strong sexual craving. She could feel her emotions rise to where she could barely control them.

Youre just like poison.  
Slowly moving through my system breaking all of my defenses with time.  
Youre just like poison, and I just dont get it.  
How could something so deadly feel so right?  
Im not sure of what to do.  
Its a catch twenty-two?  
Cause the cure is found in you.  
I dont want it but I do.  
Youre just like poison.  
My affliction, Im addicted I cant lie.  
Baby kiss me one more time before I die.

Her thoughts were inturrupted by a knock on the front door. She opened the door and it was Chad.

"Hey, Baby. I was thinking about you and I know you were doing the same thing."

Taylor pulled Chad by his shirt inside the house. "Cut the cocky shit, Chad, and just make love to me." Taylor kissed Chad hard.

Chad lifted her up and Taylor wrapped her legs around his waist. Chad closed the front door and went upstairs to Taylor's room. Chad laid Taylor down and he laid on top of her.

"Damn, I love this and I love you."

"I love you, too."

Chad smiled and kissed Taylor passionately.

We all know what this leads up to next. All there is to know was that Chad was Taylor's poison. Taylor couldn't help but say that she's addicted to Chad. He was also like a drug to her. He could be her cure for both and the cure for her desires. She realized that Chad truly loves her. You can't blame her, for loving him. He is so sexy and amazing in the bedroom.....well where ever they could have their sexy moment.

Youre just like poison.  
Slowly moving through my system breaking all of my defenses with time.  
Youre just like poison, and I just dont get it.  
How could something so deadly feel so right?  
Im not sure of what to do.  
Its a catch twenty-two?  
Cause the cure is found in you.  
I dont want it to.  
Youre just like poison.  
Im addicted I cant lie.  
Kiss me one more time before I die


	2. Slow Love

Slow Love

I read all of the magazines  
While waiting around  
You said you couldn't wait to see me  
But you got stuck in town  
So turn off the phone  
Now we're finally alone  
It's the moments at the end of the day  
Feel you touch and it's the sweetest  
Your kisses are my weakness  
I never want them to go away

Taylor was sitting in her bed reading magazines. She was waiting for her husband to come home. Then she heard the phone ring.

"Hey, Mr. Danforth," Taylor said seductively.

"Hey, Mrs. Danforth," Chad said.

"When are you coming home, baby?"

"I'm coming. You know how bad the traffic gets since its so late."

Taylor sighed. "Ok. Well please hurry up and come home. I miss you."

I wanna feel you in my heart  
As I look into your eyes  
No need to get busy so let's take our time  
And make slow love, slow love  
And every minute that we have  
It goes too fast  
Wanna show you how to rock it so this feeling lasts  
And make slow love, slow love  
Slow love, slow love, slow love all night

Chad came home as fast as he could. Speeding like a bat out of hell! He was ready for his wife and wanted to just hold her in his arms.

"Taylor! Taylor!" he said coming into the house.

She didn't answer.

"Babe, where are you?"

She still didn't respond. He went upstairs. The bedroom door was closed so he slowly opened it. He had a big grin on his face seeing Taylor in her see through robe, which was thigh length and panties.

"Damn you look amazing," was all Chad could manage to say.

"You know I've been waiting for you to come home," Taylor said getting up and going over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I'm here now and I don't have to go to training tommorrow. So....."

"So, we have all night and tommorrow to ourselves. But just in case I need your cell phone."

"Why?" Chad looked at Taylor curiously.

"Don't ask questions."

Chad took his phone out his pocket and gave it to her. Taylor turned his phone completely off. "I'm going to be the only one calling you."

Just a few little things  
That you've gotta know  
A girl will give you all of her heart  
When it's happening slow  
I need a little laughter  
And love will follow after  
Let's take this chance to steal away  
Your kisses are delicious  
And no one is gonna miss us  
Tonight I really want you to stay

Chad picked Taylor up and Taylor wrapped her legs around his waist. She smiled and kissed him softly. Chad gently laid Taylor on the bed and his hand went up and down her thigh.

"Do you really love me?" Taylor asked.

"Of course I do."

Taylor kissed him and rolled him on to his back. She sat up and slowly untied her robe. She slowly took it off. Chad threw it on the floor.

"I just want to make slow love."

"I'm up for a long night," Chad smiled.

As the sexual tension was building, she moaned softly. Chad kissed her neck. Taylor bit her bottom lip.

Chad flipped Taylor over. He looked into her eyes. He continued kissing her neck then went down to her breast.

Taylor moaned louder. Chad rained kisses down her body.

I wanna feel you in my heart  
As I look into your eyes  
No need to get busy so let's take our time  
And make slow love, slow love  
And every minute that we have  
It goes too fast  
Wanna show you how to rock it so this feeling lasts  
And make slow love, slow love  
Slow love, slow love, slow love all night

She bit her lip and looked down at Chad. Chad kissed her lips as he eased her panties down. Her legs apart a bit more, he goes down and licks her. Taylor arched her back. Taylor moaned at his hot breath against her.

"You taste so good."

A tingling feeling travelled down her spine. Before she had chance to reply, Chad's tongue was inside her. She screamed in pleasure as he bit down on her clit, his tongue finding her thighs.

Taylor was trying to catch her breath as Chad raised his head up. He reached her lips, his tongue in her mouth.

Taylor pushed him down. She lowered herself onto him and closed her eyes. She took it slow, grinding on Chad. With every thrust, Taylor moaned louder. Chad's hands rested on her hips, guiding her with every thrust.

So I'm calling out  
Do you hear my cries  
Don't have to say good-bye  
You the breath on my skin  
Cherish the taste  
It's far too good to go to waste  
Feel my desire  
Make sweet love all through  
All through the night  
Make love through the night

Chad rolled them over so he was on top, and gently eased himself further into her.

"Oh, Baby...." Taylor whispered hungrily, her hands clawing at his back. Chad continued to thrust into her gently. Taylor wrapped her legs around Chad's waist, forcing him to go deeper into her.

Taylor bit her lip. They were enjoying every movement of every second. Taylor exploded as she reached her ultimate high, arching her back. With one last, hard thrust, he emptied into Taylor. He rolled off her and to the side, trying to regain control of his breathing, like she was doing.

Taylor had a huge smile on her face. Chad wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest.

I wanna feel you in my heart  
As I look into your eyes  
No need to get busy so let's take our time  
And make slow love, slow love  
And every minute that we have  
It goes too fast  
Wanna show you how to rock it so this feeling lasts  
And make slow love, slow love  
Slow love, slow love, slow love all night

Taylor yawned and cuddled closer to Chad. Chad knew she was falling asleep. He kissed her forehead softly.

The next morning, Chad and Taylor woke up with grins on their faces.

"How long did last night last?" Taylor ask.

"I think it was 3 hours."

" Really? It felt like it was longer."

"Either way I still enjoyed it. How are we going to spend today?" Chad said grinning.

"I know the last time we had a day like this, we ended up from the shower, back to the bed, then to the floor. I don't know how that happened."

"Let's just see where we end up this time then maybe you will find your answer."

Taylor smiled and got up out the bed, going into the bathroom. She turned on the shower. "I know I'm not about to take a shower alone?"

Chad quickly got up and got in the shower with Taylor. He lifted Taylor up wrapping her legs and him and pinned her against the wall. He slowly eased into her. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What a way to start a morning," Taylor moaned.

"This will last all day."

"And there is no need to rush. We can take our time," Taylor said as she kissed Chad.

I wanna feel you in my heart  
As I look into your eyes  
No need to get busy so let's take our time  
And make slow love, slow love  
And every minute that we have  
It goes too fast  
Wanna show you how to rock it so this feeling lasts  
And make slow love, slow love  
Slow love, slow love, slow love all night


	3. Can't Stay Mad

Can't Stay Mad

"Taylor, I would never cheat on you!"

"Who the hell is that girl that keep calling then?"

"How should I know?"

"Exactly! Chad, you are so stupid! I can't believe I married your ass!"

"Why can't you understand that I wouldn't do that to you. I love you."

""No you don't! You fucked somebody you didn't even know!"

"Damn it Taylor! How many times do I have to tell you? Listen to me!"

Taylor was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know how she got our number. I don't know why she is doing this knowing that I have you and not only that, but your my wife."

"We're not together all the time. Sometimes you're miles away."

"But the whole time I'm thinking about you and every chance I get I call you."

Taylor sighed. "I need some time to think. I just....I need some time alone."

"Taylor please...."

"You need to stay in the guess room."

Chad stood there looking at her. He sighed and left the room.

* * *

Later that night, Chad could sleep. He couldn't understand why Taylor would get so mad and why she would think that he would cheat on her. He is in love with Taylor.

He got up and looked at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. Chad quietly went into the bedroom, where Taylor was sleeping....well he thought she was asleep. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arm around Taylor. Her back was against his chest. He kissed her neck. Taylor moved a bit. Chad kissed her neck again. She opened her eyes and turned to Chad.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to show you that I only want you and you're the only one that I want to make love to."

Chad kissed her lips softly knowing she would eventually give in.

"Chad, this doesn't change anything."

"Baby, I didn't cheat on you. I never will."

Taylor looked in his eyes. She searched for an answer. Finally she did.

"I'm sorry, Chad...I just thought that since we haven't been spending as much time together then...."

"Taylor, I wouldn't do that to you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Chad kissed down Taylor's neck.

"You know I can't stay mad at you."

"Yeah." Chad continued to kiss her neck.

Taylor moaned. "As much as I want this, we can't do this."

"That's not funny, Tay!"

"I'm not trying to be."

"Taylor please...." Chad groaned.

"No, Chad. I may not be mad at you, but I will still feel like you and that girl-"

"Tay, how many times do I have to tell you-"

Taylor started to laugh. "I'm just playing, Baby. Just go to sleep."

Taylor turned and pretended to fall asleep, knowing that it was torture for him.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her once again.

"Baby, either you go to sleep or you get nothing for a week."

"You're not being resonable," Chad pouted.

"I love you, too."


	4. Control

Control 

_I have this feeling that won't go away no matter what._

Taylor has feelings for a guy that is everything she wants and needs. But she every time she sees or is close to him she acts as if she hates him.

_Why can't I get him out of my head?_

Taylor was coming home from work. But earlier that day, when she was on break, she saw the guy that she always had feelings for. They did have something going on in high school but it never got too serious. Taylor thought that those feelings were just going to go away….but it didn't.

She knew that one day if she were to see him she was going to lose control….and today was that day.

Pulling up to her house she saw someone's car in her driveway. "What the hell?"

Taylor parked her car and got out and hurried into her house. She gasped and her heart started beating faster.

"Chad, what the hell are you doing?! How did you know where I live? How did you get in?" Taylor tried to act tough knowing that she really wanted to faint.

"Chill out, Taylor, I know where you hid your spare key and I know you saw me earlier. But you wanted to ignore me."

_Damn he saw me! What do I do? What do I say?_

"And? I don't have to say anything to you."

"Why are you acting like you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I just don't want to see you."

"Why is that?"

"I don't have to answer you!"

He moved closer to her, grabbing her arm. He pulled her close to where there was no space between them. Taylor tried to control her breathing.

"Now, you can tell why you don't want to see me."

"I still don't want to tell you….. unless you make me."

Chad smirked then kissed Taylor. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Now he has gone too far! Please stop!_

Before she had even realized what she was doing, Taylor pulled away slightly and reached her hand up, brushing her finger tips over his lips.

She jerked away from him. "You should leave."

"Do you really want me to?"

Taylor was silent.

"Thought so." Chad grabbed Taylor again and kissed her.

Taylor didn't like the out of control feeling she was having. She just wanted him to stop. But then she wanted him to keep going. She was willing to do anything at this point.

She thought that this was a dream. She came back to reality and something just came over her. She pushed Chad onto the couch and got on top of him, kissing him slowly and unzipped his pants.

Taylor pulled his shirt up over his head. She ran her hands over his chest. She could feel his growing erection and smiled at the pained expression on his face.

Taylor wasn't going to regret this moment. She needed this.

With trying to get undressed, they fell on the floor. They didn't care.

All of their clothes were thrown all over the place. Chad licked down Taylor's body making her moan. She could feel his breath against her and she could feel his tongue as well. She screamed when he came close to her sensitive spot.

_He was always nothing but torture for me._

He pushed her legs apart a little but more. Chad licked the inside of her thighs. He touched every spot that needed to be touched. Taylor rolled over and Chad was on his back. She straddled his waist and slowly grinded against him.

Taylor smiled at him. The kind of smile that Chad knew had no good behind it. Taylor slowly made her way down to his erection, ready to torture him just like he tortured her. She lowered her mouth onto Chad's already increasingly hard-on, making him groan. Chad's hand pushes her head further down.

She took more of him and Chad was pleased. Taylor gripped him and sucked him harder. Chad tensed up as Taylor continued stroking his length.

Once Taylor was done, she came back up to his lips kissing him. Chad flipped them over once again, grabbing her legs, and wrapping them around his waist. The feel of his erection pressing heavily against the inside of her leg, sliding upward to where she so desperately wanted him was just more torture.

He raised her legs higher, as he went completely inside of her. She felt his hands grip her hips tighter as he began to pound into her. He held nothing back. Taylor cried out in pain and pleasure. A flood of sensations ran through her body as she arched her back.

"Chad……go......please…." Taylor hoped that he would make some sense out of her. She couldn't think clearly but Chad knew she wanted him to go faster.

He pushed into her at breakneck speed. Taylor moaned not wanting to stop anytime soon. Taylor rolled Chad on his back and started to ride him at a medium pace. Both of them were burning with heat, passion and lust for one another. Chad grabbed her hips and moved them faster. Taylor moaned louder and louder as they went faster.

He flipped Taylor back over, pushing into her over and over, making the sensations that she had just experienced feel like nothing compare to the new ones he was provoking. She bit down on the side of his neck as she was wracked with a mind shattering orgasm.

Everything in their minds went blank.

* * *

Taylor woke up slowly, trying to remember why she was sleeping on the floor. She was on top of Chad. Looking at his face, memories came flooding back to her. She looked down at his neck seeing the bite mark and hickies.

_Last night must have been amazing. _

Taylor smiled to herself.

Suddenly, she felt the pain in her thighs. She also felt the carpet burn on her back. Chad moved a little then opened his eyes. He smiled at her.

"Now can you answer my question?" Chad asked.

Taylor smiled again. "I didn't want to see because I knew I would lose control. I guess I didn't try hard enough," Taylor said as she softly kissed him.


	5. The Heat

It was about 20 degrees on a Friday night. As usual everyone stayed at home, staying warm by the fire place, getting under lots of blankets, couples cuddling, and so on and so on. But there are unusual some ways that can be comfortable and full of pleasure to stay warm in the cold.....

Taylor was sitting on the couch in the living room. She didn't have anything to do. Her parents were half way around the world on a cruise. She had the whole house to herself. One advantage was that she could just relax in the quiet....but then it would be too quiet. She was wrapped up in a blanket and flipping the tv channels over and over thinking that something interesting would be on. After a while she gave up. Then she heard a bang on the door.

She jumped up and rushed to the door. She quickly opened it knowing who it was.

"Chad, why in the hell did you come here in the cold?!"

"Well I just wanted to be here with you," Chad said with a sly smile.

Taylor smiled and pulled Chad inside. They went into the living room. Chad sat down and Taylor sat on his lap.

"Your parents are still on that cruise?"

"Yep! I have the whole house to myself."

"Why didn't you want to go?"

"Well I didn't want to be too far away from you."

Chad smiled and kissed Taylor softly then kissed her neck.

"You know now that you're here....I know a better way we can stay warm.....maybe even get really hot," Taylor maoned.

"I know exactly what you mean."

With out saying a word Taylor kissed him hard. Chad's hands travel up and down Taylor's thighs.

She pulled him from the couch and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Taylor pushed him onto the bed. As she kissed him, Chad rolled on top of her, kissing her with more force. Chad kissed her again then kissed her neck.

She moaned as Chad kissed her shoulder, gradually removing her the rest of her clothes, kissing every part he exposed. She felt him grow hard against her thigh. Taylor moaned even louder. Teasing her, he inserts a finger inside her. She gasped, arching her back. Taylor was so overwhelmed with pleasure.

Chad was satisfied with that, he went back up to her lips kissing her softly. Chad inserts himself inside her, inch by inch, driving her insane. Chad starts at a slow and deep pace and Taylor clawed at his back. Her moans becoming louder.

Taylor screams for Chad to go faster. Both burning with passion...

They roll over, Taylor goes at a slow speed. Chad groans, leaning up against the headboard and putting his hands around her waist. Taylor grasps Chad's shoulders for support. Chad grips her hips tighter, gaining complete control of her thrusting. Taylor soon gives in to her orgasm.

After she catches her breath, Taylor gets on her knees and Chad positions himself behind her, grabbing her hips and bringing her towards him. Soon, though, his thrusts turn into pounds. Taylor grips handfuls of sheets as he picks up his pace.

She feels him his hot seed within her throbbing core and spilling down her thighs.

Taylor collapses on the bed. Chad got on the other side of her.

"I told you, we could get really hot," Taylor said. "But now I wonder what we are going to do when it's 100 degrees outside?"


	6. Christmas Wish

**Merry Christmas to all!! I know its a day late but I had so much to do...(opening presents and spending time with family)=) **

* * *

Christmas Wish

People say that Christmas is the best time of year. Well that's not for everyone. You make Christmas wishes and want them to come true. But when they don't….you're disappointed. It's not all about the material things but it's the thought. For Taylor Mckessie, her only Christmas wish was that her boyfriend, Chad Danforth would propose to her. She loves him and want to spend the rest of her life with him. But all she could do is wish because it seems he just wasn't ready.

For now it was only the intense moment that was on her mind.

"Oh, god, Chad!" Taylor screamed.

She arched her back in pleasure as his tongue between her breasts and going lower.

Her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she arched her back even farther, her head nearly tilting upside down. The sting of her manicured nails in his back.

"Chad," She panted heatedly, "Oh, CHAD!"

He came back up to her lips. Taylor began to rock against him, meeting his thrusts with equal enthusiasm. Her gasps of pleasure escalated with every thrust. He slammed into her.

Her body reacted to the intense rush, causing her to climax. Chad increases his pace. His grip was tighter.

Chad flipped Taylor over on her knees. Taylor burried her face into the pillow. Then she rose up a bit feeling Chad go slower.

"I love you…" Chad whispered in her ear.

"I love you...too...."

Taylor pushed Chad on his back. She start to slowly riding him and driving them both crazy. Chad grabbed her hips making her go faster. Taylor leaned down and kissed him. Both overwhelmed with pleasure. Chad rolled them over, and kissed Taylor's neck and collar bone leaving love marks. That moment came moments after she cried out his name for what seemed like the millionth time, his body shuddering terribly as he reached his peak. Taylor breathes slowly, feeling something warm in between her legs. Chad rolled over, pulling her body closer to his. Taylor laid on his chest and looked up at him.

"I don't want to go anywhere now," Taylor said.

"Me either, but baby you know how my mother and your mother gets during holidays."

Taylor laughed a little. "Yeah I know...." Taylor sighed and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Chad said.

"Nothing....I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

"Nothing....it's not important."

Taylor didn't tell him the truth because she didn't want to start anything. For one, it's Christmas Eve. Said previously, Taylor loved Chad.....more than anything. She couldn't love anyone else. But all she wanted was to become his wife. She didn't want another year to pass and she was still Taylor Mckessie. She also didn't want to just think of their relationship as just a sexual relationship. Making love was amazing...no doubt about that.

"Baby, what wrong? I know when you are lying."

"Chad, I'm ok."

Chad sighed and looked at her. He kissed her and held her tighter. Taylor smiled and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. Chad did the same.

**Christmas Day**

Chad didn't bother asking Taylor anything else. He didn't want to start anything as well.

They left the house and went to Taylor's parent's house first. Every year it was the same thing. Pictures, presents, kids running around and jumping everywhere excited about the new toys they got....even adults have those moments, excited about what they got.

"Taylor, can I talk to you for a minute?" her mother ask.

Taylor went into the kitchen with her mother.

"Taylor, what's wrong? Why are you being so quiet?"

She sighed. "Mom, I don't know. I love Chad. I'm in love with him, actually. I want to spend the rest of my life with him but I don't think he wants to do the same."

"Why do you say that?"

"He hasn't ask me to marry him. We have been together since high school. Mom, I'm 25 years old. I want to start my own family."

"Sweetie, I see the way Chad look at you. He loves you and believe me, he will ask you. You can't keep worrying it."

"Ok, I guess. I just..."

"No more talk about," He mother cut her off. "You can't rush it. Belive me."

"Ok...ok." She shook her head and smiled.

So they went back into the living room still having a good time. Later, Chad and Taylor left and went to Chad's parents house. They spent the rest of the evening over there and left around 11:00 p.m.

The drive back home was quiet. Stopping at a red light, Chad leaned over and kissed Taylor's cheek.

"I love you, Tay."

"I love you, too.

Chad pulled up to the driveway. Taylor immediately got out the car. She seemed angry and frustrated. Chad got out the car and watched every thing Taylor was doing.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chad asked grabbing her arm.

"Nothing, Chad!"

She jerked away and opened the front door. She was about to go upstairs but she glanced at the Christmas tree in the living room and saw a small wrapped box.

"Chad, did you leave another gift again!"

Chad only shook his head and went upstairs.

Taylor looked at the box. It had her name on it. She slowly unwrapped it. She opened the box and gasped. It was a beautiful diamond ring. She was about to run upstairs but, Chad was already behind her. She looked and him and started to cry. She them embraced him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Chad. I..."

"No babe. I know I was hurting you. Taylor, I know that you are ready for marriage...but I didn't know if I was ready. But I really was. Taylor, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Baby, will you marry me?"

"Chad, of course I will!"

Chad took the box and took the ring out. He put it on Taylor's finger. "It's beautiful."

Taylor looked up at Chad and smiled. She kissed him and he lifted her up bridal style.

"Was your Christmas wish granted?"

Taylor nodded.

"It's time for us to have our own celebration." Chad smiled slyly and carried Taylor up to their bedroom.

Taylor's Christmas wish was granted. She got everything she desired and no matter what, for Taylor, this was the best Christmas ever!


	7. Watch Me

Watch Me

Standing over there  
Watching you patiently  
While I'm breaking a sweat

Watching every move she made, Chad sat in his chair wanting her...needing her.

Wreckless sexy send chills on the thread  
I was over the floating met someone out of space  
I was in my own ... after his arm around my  
Eyes are always watching and I think It's turns me on  
All you just need is sit down and watch me perform

He couldn't take it anymore. He went over to her wrapping his arms around her. She still moved her hips to the beat of the music. She breathed slowly and smirked. She turned to him and shook her head. She guided him back to his sit. It was like they were the only ones in the club. Chad couldn't take his eyes off of her. She bent over slightly and whisped in his ear.

"Just watch me."

You like the way I twirk (twirk)  
You wanna see me twirk daddy  
You like the way I twirk yeah  
You wanna see me twirk (twirk)  
You like the way I twirk (twirk)  
You wanna see me twirk with it  
You like the way I twirk yeah  
You wanna see me twirk

She smiled at him. Her moves were hypnotizing and seductive. She sat on his lap and could instantly feel his growing erection.

"If it was just us, our clothes would've been off by now...but I guess we have to wait."

"Why can't we leave now in my car?" Chad asked as he rubbed up her thighs.

"Patience..."

Down is creeping close  
Waiting so heavy watching myself on the groove  
...on a show  
No intermision....  
I know you want me  
I feel you eyes on top of me  
My neck my back you are conquer me  
You wishing that I belong to you  
I can feel how much you want me  
And it really turns me on  
You just sit back relax and watch me perform

She continued dancing. Chad watched her. Looking at her up and down. He knew before the night was over he would have her. She knew what he was thinking and it turned her on even more. Chad then grabbed her hips pulling her down on him.

"You better be glad knnow one is really paying attention to us. You are getting really aggressive."

"But you like it."

"Don't flatter yourself too much."

You like the way I twirk (twirk)  
You wanna see me twirk daddy  
You like the way I twirk yeah  
You wanna see me twirk (twirk)  
You like the way I twirk (twirk)  
You wanna see me twirk with it  
You like the way I twirk yeah  
You wanna see me twirk

She only smiled and stood up. She pulled him up with her. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist.

He likes the way  
I did with my hips  
The way i bite on my lips  
When I turn and I twist  
And know he likes the way  
I look back and stare  
Throw my hand in the air  
Like I dont even care

You like the way I twirk (twirk)  
You wanna see me twirk daddy  
You like the way I twirk yeah  
You wanna see me twirk (twirk)  
You like the way I twirk (twirk)  
You wanna see me twirk with it  
You like the way I twirk yeah  
You wanna see me twirk

* * *

Everything seemed to happen so fast. Chad couldn't remember how and when the left and ended up at his house.

"Shh..." she says, placing her index finger on his lips.

Chad nods and she pushes onto the bed. Chad looks at her in awe, as she removes all of her clothes.

"Your turn..."

Chad immediately takes all of his clothes off and walks up to her. He grabs her by her waist, pulling her into the hottest kiss. But she pushes him onto the bed again.

"What the hell, Taylor?!"

"I told you to be quiet."

Taylor gets on top of him. She kisses him slowly.

Chad rolls her on her back. His hands wander down her body. As Chad continues to kiss her, Taylor moans as he plays with her clit. He kisses down her neck.

Taylor pushes him on his back and quickly straddled him.

She starts to ride him at a slow pace. "This feels so good...there is no way I'm stopping."

Chad leaned up against the headboard and put his hands around her waist. Taylor bits her lower lip as she grasps Chad's broad shoulders. Chad grips her hips, making her go faster. As her moans turn into screams of pleasure, Chad manages to flip Taylor on her back again. Taylor let out a another loud moan of pleasure. He went faster, deeper, and harder.

Chad rams himself into her. Taylor arched her back.

"Keep going...don't stop..."

Taylor climaxes over and over again and Chad grips onto her tightly and once again increasing his pace.

"Oh Chad...mmm...."

Chad spills his hot seeds into Taylor. She sighs and relaxes trying to catch her breath.

"That was amazing. Never felt that before."

"Guess because each time we make love, you want me to do something different."

"Well, Chad, I guess we will have to see what will happen in round 2..."


	8. Prove It

**Prove It**

Taylor glared at Chad. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to make love to him. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to love him. A part of her wouldn't let her. She was just focusing on the negative side and not what really mattered. She was just so confused.

"Taylor, why can't you see that I love you!"

"I don't know maybe because you never showed it! I can't trust you! Why now? Why of all time you never showed that you cared?"

"Taylor, I didn't know how to come to you. You can trust me! You're just afraid, but you don't have to be."

"Make love to me."

"What?"

"If you truly love me, make love to me."

Chad kissed her and pulled her close to him. Taylor slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her up stairs and laid her on the bed.

Chad slid his way down her body. Taylor raised up taking her shirt of and Chad pulled down her skirt. Chad immediately takes his shirt and pants off not wanting to waste time. He then pulled her panties off and pushed her legs apart. Chad licked inside of her thighs, touching everywhere except the one place she was dying for. He licks her clit. Such torture. Taylor bit her bottom lip and moaned loudly. He slowly inserts one finger, kissing her lips, then inserts another finger, increasing his pace.

Once Chad was satisfied, he slams his entire length into her. Taylor screams and arches her back. She lays flat. Chad's movement was slow and deep. Taylor digs her nails into his back. Chad pounds into her continuously through her orgasm. He flips her over, placing her on her knees. Chad positions himself behind her and thrust into her. She grabs fistfuls of sheets, climaxing repeatedly. Taylor lays on her back again and Chad lifts up her legs. Taylor grips the sheets once more, as Chad slowly thrusts himself inside her.

Chad reaches his peak, spilling his hot seed inside of her. He kisses Taylor softly and laid on the side of her. Taylor catches her breath then looks at him.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah..."

He kisses her forehead and pulls her close to him. "I love you so much, Taylor."

"I love you, too," a tear ran down her cheek.

He wiped the tear away gently with his thumb and held on to her tighter. Taylor drifted off to sleep loving the feel of his body.


	9. Silent Love

Taylor Mckessie was home alone for the weekend while her parents were out of town. She had nothing to do and was bored. Lying in her bed, she had her iPod on the speaker deck with the music up singing, but was interrupted hearing the door bell. She turned the music down and hurried down stairs. She opened the door and smirked.

Chad Danforth was standing in front of Taylor smirking as well. No words were spoken. Taylor left the door open for him to come in but headed back up stairs. Chad came in and closed the door, locking it and walking up stairs.

His smirk grew wider as he stepped into her room. Taylor grinned deviously. Chad came closer to her but she walked backwards toward her bed. Then Chad grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Taylor fell onto the bed with Chad on top of her. They broke away, smirking at each other.

Chad kissed down her neck. Taylor softly moaned…he loved to tease. They were already losing all control. Before he could go any farther, Taylor pounced on him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt trailing kisses down his chest. When she reached his pants she smiled. Chad flipped them back over. Taylor leaned up to take her shirt off. Chad kissed the lining of her bra. She moaned loudly. Taylor gripped the sheets and her back arched, wanting more. She became frustrated with his teasing and taunting her needs. He held her wrists. Their lips crashed together and Chad wanting more access.

She opened her mouth urgently in response and he slid his tongue in her mouth. He released her hands and his hands roamed downward. He played with the line of her panties. He slid his finger up and down in the center. She whimpered in lust. He could just feel how damp she was. They broke the kiss and removed the remaining garments on them. He separated her legs from one another and rubbed his finger against her, tormenting her, playing with her, _teasing_ her yet again.

She cried out in pleasure. He began to push a finger closer and closer to the inside of her core. He then stopped his movements and pulled away. His finger slid inside slowly and Taylor squirmed below his touch. Both of their hearts were racing and the pulse they felt below was nearly unbearable. Taylor gave in to the pleasure, she moaned louder.

Chad positioned himself at Taylor's entrance and slid in slowly. The pain prickled through her body, up her spin and sent vibes through her. She grunted. He slid out and slammed back in hard, hitting her sweet spot. She arched her back at the pleasure that vibrated through her body. The two got lost in their sweet lust. Taylor was slamming forward every time Chad would get ready to slam right back in. Orgasm after orgasm, Taylor wasn't ready to quit. Hell, even go all night until the next day!

Taylor's loud screams and moans echoed through the home. She gripped the sheets. Then she clawed into his back. They didn't have to talk. Their bodies did the talking. Chad went faster, faster, then slow and deep again. Then finally Taylor could feel Chad's warm seeds spilling down her leg. Both sighed out of pleasure.

Taylor clung to Chad and fell asleep against him. He pulled the covers over falling asleep as well.

* * *

Taylor snuggled more against Chad. She wanted to stay in bed with him, but she knew she couldn't. Number one because she didn't know when Gabriella was going to come over so they could go shopping. Number two well it was just too risky. She looked up at Chad, remembering the events that took place. She slowing got up not wanting to wake him. She was just about to stand straight up but someone in particular held her back, clinging from behind. She turned her attention to the arms wrapped around her waist.

Chad pulled her back to him and his hands started to roam her body. She gasped at the intimate touch. She freed herself somewhat from his grasp.

"Baby, don't ruin the fun," Chad spoke with a smirk, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"I need to take a shower and get ready because I might go shopping with Gabriella," She winced as she tried to turn around.

"What's wrong?"Chad asked in curiosity. Though, he already knew why.

"What's wrong?" She repeated his words, "What's wrong is that I'm sore! Isn't it obvious?!" She yelled at Chad and he just sat there laughing. Taylor threw a pillow at him. "Shut up!"

"Come on, Tay. Spend the day with me."

Taylor glared at him. She couldn't resist his eyes. Taylor rolled her eyes then smiled.

She kissed him softly and got on top of him. "You sure do know how to change my mind."

"Does that mean you're not going anywhere?"

Taylor smiled. "Stop talking..."

She kissed him and raised up. She could feel him getting hard. Taylor inserted him inside her and starts at a slow pace riding him. He put his arms around her waist. From that point, they weren't about to stop. You could only hear the sound of Taylor moaning and screaming, the sound of the headboard hitting the wall.

* * *

The start of the week. Everyone dragging to class. Suprisingly, Taylor was too...well because she was still sore from the previous nights with Chad. While she was at her locker, she felt someone grab her ass and was standing closely behind her.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey," she said turning to face Chad. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wish you would take that skirt off now."

Taylor laughed. "You will have to wait."

"That's too long."

"It's worth it."

Chad sighed. "Ok...I guess.

Taylor kissed Chad and smiled. "See you after school!"

"Yeah," he said as he watched her walk down the hall.

But of course it was not that easy. To tease Chad, Taylor would brush up against him while walking in the crowded hall way. She would bend over acting like she dropped something in the classroom they were in together, knowing Chad would look. Just about anything to make him go crazy.

Finally it was the end of the day and Chad couldn't wait to get Taylor to himself. He waited for her after school in his car. He never knew he would fall in love with Taylor. Not because they slept togehter, but because he truly love her. She understood him and he understood her. All he wanted and need was Taylor.

He was interupted in his thoughts when he saw the passenger door open and Taylor got in. He looked down at her legs. Her torture wasn't over. With the skirt that she was wearing, everytime she sat down, it would raise up a little.

"Hey, Chad," she slyly smiled.

He cleared his throat. "Hey."

"The faster you get to my house, the faster you can take this skirt off of me."

He looked at her and smirked. Gladly Taylor's house was like 10 minutes away. They got out the car. Chad was behind Taylor and looked at her up and down, practically drooling. Taylor unlocked the door and went inside with Chad not to far behind. He closed the door and locked. Taylor was already going up the stairs. They were in Taylor's room, with the door shut and locked. They didn't say anything. They stared in each other's eyes as though they read wach other's thoughts.

_Who's making the first move?_

Taylor backed up against the door. Chad came closer to her, keeping eye contact and when there was no space between them, he kissed her. Taylor pulled his shirt over his head, momentarily breaking the kiss. He wraps his arms around her and lifts her up. He laid her down gently on the bed.

_Silence, yet again._

He kissed down her neck. She felt his hands slide down the front of her shirt. He lifted her shirt and Taylor took it off. He cupped her breast. She moaned at his touch. He gave her pleasure. Taylor removed her bra and Chad removed her skirt and panties. Taylor's breath was caught in her throat as he licks down her body. She bites her lower lip.

Taylor then flipped him over, straddling him. She unzipped his pants pulling them down with his boxers. Before Taylor could do anything else, Chad pinned down on her back. He looked into her eyes knowing she was not happy about that. All he could do was smirk.

Taylor gasped and dug her nails in his back as he went slow and deep. He withdraws himself. When he shoves his entirety back into her, tears fell from her eyes. Chad increased the pace. Chad continues pounding through her orgasm.

Taylor cried aloud out of pleasure as he hit her sweet spot. Taylor screamed in ecstasy. Chad started to thrust into her harder. He gripped her hips with such force and she clawed into his back more. Chad then kissed her passionately. Taylor moaned in the kiss.

Soon Taylor felt him release inside of her and Taylor screamed once more.

Chad rolled on his back and Taylor laid on top of him.

"You know when we get married..."

"When?" Taylor questioned.

"Yes, when...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Then when we are married we can make love everyday all day."

Taylor smiled. "I would love that!" Taylor kissed him softly.

"Taylor…" Chad whispered tiredly.

"Yes, baby?" she replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They fell asleep in each others arms. Yet again in silence. You can only hear their hearts beating as one.


	10. Body Rock

Body Rock

_Dim the lights down low _

_Take your time with me _

_Put it on me deep oh slow_

_ Lay back and hands find every secret spot of mine (calling me) _

_Let the candles blow while I'm rocking your body from head to toe _

_You can watch me silhouette glow on the wall it can be your private picture show_

Taylor had this need. This need needed to be satisfied. The lights were dim, candles lit; she was standing in only her bra and underwear. Chad was standing in front of her in his boxers. He grasps her hips with both hands, firmly enough for her to stand in place. Slowly he brings her closer.

His hands drifted down her body. Like always taking notice of her graceful curves, the feel of her soft mocha skin, and looking into her beautiful brown eyes filled with fiery passion. He was mesmerized.

She smiles at him and he kisses her. Not wanting to break the kiss he lifts her up and lays her on the bed. Chad rolled on his back and Taylor pulls away. She reaches behind her, unhooking her bra. Taking it completely off, she throws it on the floor, leaning back down to kiss Chad.

Chad cups her right breast. Taylor moans in his mouth. He flips her over and kisses her neck. He slowly licks down to her collarbone and massages her breasts. This teasing sensation rocked her core. Chad continues to go lower, leaving a trail of kisses down her body. Chad pulls her underwear down her soft legs in a swift stroke. He then puts Taylor's legs on his shoulder licking her inner thigh. She gasps with pleasure, waiting for him to touch the spot that needed to be touched.

_Body rock (put it all on me) _

_Body rock (spread it all over, yeah) _

_Body rock, rock, rock (give it all to me) _

_Body rock (baby bring it on) _

_Body rock (put it all on me) _

_Body rock (don't hold back on me, boy) _

_Body rock , rock, rock (don't leave me hungry) _

_Body rock (baby bring it on)_

"Please…" she whispered.

Chad grins and licks her slowly. Taylor arches her back slightly and bites her lip as Chad…satisfies her request.

He went back up to her lips. Taylor's hips slowly grinded against him, making him painfully aware of how hard he is. He took off his boxers. He was ready for her and slowly enters her. Taylor gasped, clawing at his back. He was fully inside her. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck.

She digs hard in his shoulders. Chad sucks on her neck leaving love marks everywhere. Her hands slide up the back of his neck. She moaned loudly and utters his name repeatedly. Chad rams into her but thinking that it was not enough, he lifts her legs up higher. Taylor arched her back and gripped the sheets.

Chad grasps onto Taylor's hips tightly then squeezes her ass. Her cry of pleasure excites him more.

_Baby, hold me close _

_Cause I wanna feel every move fasho _

_The experience back to back, back to back, back to back _

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5… til I can't take no more _

_6… then we move to the floor _

_7….8….9…10 _

_Body rock (put it all on me) _

_Body rock (spread it all over, boy) _

Body rock, rock, rock (give it all to me)

_Body rock (baby bring it on)_

Building up tension in their bodies, the rocking movements of their bodies, the loud moans and screams, the heat they felt holding on to each other, it was hours of pure passion, lust, and love. Neither wanted it to stop.

"Harder…please…" she begs.

He nods in responds as he thrusts harder.

They were so consumed in this; they didn't realize they ended up on the floor. But that didn't stop them. Thrust after thrust, orgasm after orgasm, second after second, minute after minute, hour after hour; they were close to their high end.

With one last hard ram, he releases inside her. He collapses on top of her. They struggled to catch their breaths. Feeling the air circulating in the room against their bodies was still not enough to cool them down.

Chad kissed Taylor's neck and lips. He got up, picking her up, laying her back in the bed and putting the sheets back on the bed. He laid down next to her. They were embracing each others. Her left leg draped across his hip, bringing their lower bodies close together. Chad rubbed up and down her thigh, kissing her lightly.

"I love you, Taylor."

"I love you, too, Chad."

_Body rock (put it all on me)_

_Body rock (don't hold back on me, no)_

_Body rock , rock, rock (don't leave me hungry) _

_Body rock (baby bring it on)_

_ Ooooohhhh…Ooooohhhh….Ooooohhhh _

_Ooooohhhh…Ooooohhhh….Ooooohhhh _

_Ooooohhhh…Ooooohhhh….Ooooohhhh _

_Ooooohhhh…Ooooohhhh….Ooooohhhh_


	11. Forgive Me My Angel

Blind trust brings nothing but pain. You're left in the dark and well you're alone. The only question you ask is "Who can I trust?" You began to think you can't even trust yourself. So what do you do? You stand on the edge of a cliff.

But you're not alone. In this world there is one person that is with you, whether you know it or not, it might be the person that you least expected but that person is the one that you NEED…

Chad sat alone in his hotel room, drinking his life away. He was angry, angry at the world, angry at himself. He had no one by his side and everyone used him.

"Fuck it!" he threw the wine bottle at the wall, the glass shattering.

Then there was a knock.

"Go away!"

There was another knock.

"I said go away!"

Another knock.

He got up, unlocking the door and yanking it open. "What the fuck are you doing here, Mckessie?"

She rolled her eyes at him, walking passed him and into the room. She looked around the room in disgust. Then she turned to Chad and shook her head. Chad slammed the door shut.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"What the hell is worng with you, Chad? I came here to help you."

"I don't need help from you."

"You know what don't start talking to me like I did something to you like the rest of these people! I'm not them! I didn't have to come all the way here but I felt it in my heart that it was the right thing to do!"

"Well your wrong! What can you possibly do for me?"

"I can show you how stupid your ass is being right now!"

Chad glared at her.

"What the fuck do you have to say now, Danforth?

"Mckessie, I don't have time for you're sarcasism."

"I'm not being sarcastic. I'm telling you the truth. You have people that don't give a damn about you and all they want is your money!"

"It's not like I don't know that!"

"Well why are you here instead of making things right?"

"Because I don't know how!"

"What the hell do you mean? Chad, women are wanting to have your baby, having fantacies that they will be your baby mamas and or future wife."

"But I'm not giving into that!"

"Not saying anything is making it worse!"

"Mckessie! I don't need you telling me what to do and I don't need you!"

"Apart of me just wouldn't let me forget about you. I don't want to see you like this."

"What do you want! You can have money if that's what your trying to get at!"

Taylor gave him a shocking look and slapped him. "I didn't come here for your fucking money! I am not like those hoes that you be around! But I guess you wouldn't know a real woman when she is standing right in front of you! I have my own and I don't need a man's money. What I would ever want not necessarily need is a real man that will be there for me like I am there for him! This is bull shit, you bastard! Maybe I am wasting my time! I know not to knock your ass down even more but you are doing it to yourself!"

Taylor was about to leave but when she opened that door, Chad shut and locked it. Chad grabbed Taylor by her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You are not leaving!"

"Chad, stop!"

"Shut up!"

He reached down and cupped her ass, pulling her against him. Taylor looked into his eyes and saw the rage he held. Taylor tried to pull away from him but he had a tight grip.

"Please don't!" she whined. Taylor still had her "innocence" and she did not want to lose it this way.

Chad held her tight against him. As Taylor pushed at his chest trying to get away, Chad lifted her up and threw her on the bed. Then he got on top of her.

"Chad! Stop! You can't do this!" she gasp, grabbing his wrist and trying even harder to pull his hand away.

"Sure I can."

"Chad, dammit stop!" she panted, still trying to pull his hand from under her shirt.

He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pinned them to the bed above her head. He pried her legs apart with his other hand.

"Keep still!"

Chad lifted her shirt up, taking it off her. He kissed her neck and Taylor sobbed. He worked his way down kissing the lining of her bra. He squeezed her breasts, which brought a groan form her. Her breath caught in her throat as he unclaps her bra. He lowered his head and teased her with his tongue. Taylor moaned softly but she knew this was not right.

"Chad, don't. Get off of me!"

His hand left her breast to roam over her sides and he roughly massaged her thighs. Chad unbuttoned her shorts and started to pull them down along with her panties. He threw them on the floor. He pulled her legs up and rubbed his fingers over her center.

"No..." she gasped.

Chad quickily took off his clothes.

"You're drunk, you don't know what you are doing!" Taylor said.

He looked into her eyes not breaking contact as he pushed into her. She shook her head and arched her back as he started thrusting into her. Taylor cried out and grabbed Chad's arms. Chad held her tightly as he continued thrusting into her.

She cried out again, wanting him to stop. She was now frantically trying to push him off. Her breathless voice, "You're hurting me! Please! It hurts!"

Chad had no intention of stopping. Chad would never do this, Taylor knew that for sure. He held her firmly in place and waited for her to settle down. Taylor struggled to get free for a few more seconds but she realized that it was a lost cause so she gave up the struggle and stopped fighting. There was a distinct look of pain on her face as tears ran from the corners of her eyes. She still didn't protest. She just lay there, eyes closed. Chad continued kissing her neck and massaging her breasts. Through out she lay, biting her lower lip and she uttered not a word, never made a sound except her breathing.

Chad felt Taylor stiffen but then she relaxed, knowing that what was going to happen, was going to happen, no matter what she did. She was soon breathing faster as Chad continued thrusting into her faster. Again, her body became tense but only for a few seconds. He pulled back slowly, watching her face, then rammed into her again, hard. He wasn't gentle, he wasn't trying to be. He wanted her to feel what he felt.

Taylor opened her eyes and looked directly into his. They stared at each other as he rammed into her over and over. He felt her body begin to relax, felt her hips go upward so his thrust would slide in easier. Soon the feel of her body as he stroked into her, and the eye to eye contact, seemed to be pleasant. He kissed her and to his surprise, she kissed him back. He felt her hips begin to rise to meet his thrust.

Chad pulled her legs up higher as he rammed into her. He could feel himself ready to explode. He pushed hard, ramming as hard as he could. He released himslef into Taylor. He became aware of Taylor's body trembling and heard panting moans from her lips and she arched her back as she too climaxed.

He slowly pulled out, looking at Taylor's face.

Taylor reached up with her hand and caressed his face. "Chad."

Abruptly he pulled back and sat up, realizing what he did. "Taylor, I'm...I'm sorry."

They were both soaked in sweat and Chad moved off of her. Taylor laid on her side and started to cry again. Chad picked up his boxers off the floor putting them on and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Taylor, I..." he couldn't find the words to say. He looked back at her.

Soon, there was silence. Taylor cried herself to sleep hoping the pain will pass. Chad reached over touching her shoulder. She was cold. He covered her with the sheets.

2 hours passed, Chad thought things through and knew that he had to make things right. He looked back again and saw Taylor still alseep. He got up getting their clothes off the floor and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After that he put on some new clothes, he left the hotel. He knew that maybe Taylor would wake up and leave but he had hoped that he would make it back in time before she did.

Another hour passed and Taylor had woken up. She sat up and winced at the pain she felt in her thighs. She looked around the room and saw that Chad was gone.

"How the hell is he going to leave me here?" Taylor was pissed but she saw her clothes neatly on the bed.

Her heart dropped when the door was opening. She stared at Chad as he walked in. He looked up, seeing Taylor. She covered herself up more with the sheet, even though he had already seen her.

"You're up."

Taylor didn't say anything. She saw how red his eyes were and felt sorry for him.

Chad walked over to Taylor picking up her clothes and handed her a bag. "Here, I got something for you. I don't know if it would fit so if it doesn't I'll take it back."

She looked at him then at the bag. Chad sighed then just sat it on the bed. Taylor took the bag and reached inside. She took out a beautiful silk white dress.

"It's...beautiful. Thank you," she said in a whisper.

Chad sat on the edge of the bed again. "You can go get cleaned up and try it on."

Taylor was at first hesitant but got up and went to the bathroom with the dress. Before she closed the door, she stopped and turned her head to look at him. Chad had his head down. Taylor knew how sorry he was and she was willing to give him a chance.

Chad yet again just sat there and waited for Taylor. He heard the shower going and his mind was racing. The reality of the situation sunk in. Taylor could file for sexual assualt against him because he practically raped her then he would go to jail. His life would be done.

"What the fuck have I got myself into?" He mumbled. "Shit!"

All he could think about was what he did to Taylor. The look on her face, her screams of pain, her cries, and the way she tried to push him off of her. He had to make things right and he had to start with Taylor.

"It fits..." he heard a soft voice say.

He looked up and caught sight of Taylor as she came back into the room.

She was beautiful. The dress fit perfectly, showing all of her curves. She walked over to him. She stood in front of him wondering what to say next. Chad got on his knees and reached for Taylor. He grabbed her waist and held onto her.

"Chad, what are you doing?" She was shocked. "Get up..."

He put his arms around her and tightened his grip. " I love you so much. You mean the world to me."

"What?"

"I don't know what it is that is so strong and has me attached to you and thinking about you. But I don't want it to go away. Taylor, I'm glad that you were the one to come tonight. This feeling that I have and the feel you give me, I don't want to lose. You are different from everyone in this world. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. You came to help me but I was pushing you away. I forced you in bed and I'm sorry. When you were about to leave I got angry. I didn't want you to leave. I wasn't thinking. I made it worse for myself because I did this to you and you didn't do anything. You are right. I was blinded by all of these people that I didn't see the woman that I love right in front me. I never slept with another woman because all I could think about was you. I treated you bad in high school and I'm sorry. I wanted to be with you but I let other people prevent that. I was immature, I know that and I need you, Taylor. I know that you have all the right not forgive me and leave but I really don't want you to. You are so beautiful to me and I know it took all this time for me to admit it but I was caught up in all that other shit. Please don't leave, Taylor. I know I made a mistake and I will do all that I can for you to trust me and to make it up to you. I'm not lying to you, Taylor."

"Chad, I know that we are going to make mistakes. We are only 23 years old. But when we go through things, that doesn't mean we have to give up." Taylor could not believe everything that Chad said. He poured out his heart and it takes a real man to do that. "You were angry and I am going to do all I can to help you. I do forgive you because this feeling in my heart is saying that it is the right thing to do. It takes a real man to admit every wrong that he has done and you have done that."

Chad slowly started to loosen his grip and stood up. "Taylor, about earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you. It wasn't right and I was putting the blame on you. I should've have done that."

"It happened and we can't go back and change it. Nobody will ever know. It's just between us. So don't worry about it because it was out of rage and I forgive you."

"I love you, Taylor. You are my beautiful angel."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Chad."

"I will do everything for you, starting now."

"We will do this together. We are meant to be and I know that."

Taylor slowly placed her arms around his neck and Chad wrapped his arms around her waist. Tears ran down Taylor's cheek. They pulled apart just a bit, then Chad brought his lips down to hers as they shared a passionate kiss.

You may disagree on how this has ended. But one message that you will learn is that no one can judge. Everyone makes mistakes. Life is a challenge. I'm not saying that, that is an excuse to bull shit around and fuck up life, but make a choice to do right. Try to change things that you can control. Be apart of something that is a amazing by changing someone else's life, who needs it. When there is a strong love between two hearts, that is what truly matters.


End file.
